fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Boggi
Boggi are small Bird Wyverns which primarily inhabit swampy regions. |weaknesses = |creator = Dinoman0310, original by MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiology Boggi are relatively large compared to other Dog Wyverns, having a body structure more like that of Jaggia instead of Jaggi or Baggi. Their heads are also shorter and broader than those of other Dog Wyverns and they have small tusks at the back of their jaws like warthogs. They have short bristle-like feathers on their chin, which makes it look like they have a short beard, and they have wart-like structures at the back of their head. They have rows of short spines running down their head, back and tail. Boggi sport powder blue hides and have mustard yellow stripes running across their bodies. The bristle-like feathers on their chin are more of a bluish grey and the wart-like structures on the back of their head have a slight red hue. Their eyes are a dark green and have ellipsoid pupils. Behavior Like other Dog Wyverns, Boggi are quite territorial by nature and will quickly defend their territory and nests with great aggression. Their tendency to spit a disgusting mass of phlegm and saliva at threats will quickly deter these threats. Ecological Information Position in Food Chain Boggi occupy a position very low in the food chain due to being rather small monsters, but they're more capable of hunting other small monsters on their own than other Dog Wyverns due to their increased size. However, larger monsters can quite easily prey on them unless they have a Great Boggi leading them. Behavior towards Other Monsters Boggi will circle small monsters like Aptonoth or Slagtoth in the area before trying to take them down together and they will even face off against other small monsters like Wroggi, Ioprey or Giaprey. The Bird Wyverns will stay away from large monsters, but won't leave the area unless the large monster comes close to them, threatens them or if it's a powerful enough monster. Tracks Boggi cannot leave behind any tracks due to being small monsters. Specific Locale Interactions Boggi don't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors If a Great Boggi enters an area which already has Boggi, the Boggi will quickly join the Great Boggi against whatever it's facing, be it another monster or hunters. Abilities Boggi are larger and bulkier Dog Wyverns than Jaggi or Baggi, which means their movements are somewhat slower, but are stronger. They're however most well-known for the disgusting mass of phlegm and saliva they spit out at threats. The intense, foul odor that this mass has, is known to drive away most predators. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Family: Ornitholestinae * Subfamily: Bogginae * Genus: Boggi * Species: B. phacochoerus Boggi are a small species of Bird Wyvern which belong to the Dog Wyvern group and are larger and bulkier than the usual Dog Wyvern. They're known to spit out a disgusting mass which deters predators and are lead by a Great Boggi. Habitat Range Boggi have been found to primarily inhabit swampy regions which include the likes of the Old Swamp, Nightmare Marshes, Scarlet Marshes and Styx Wastelands. They've also been found in the Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Sunken Hollow and even the Rotten Vale. Ecological Niche Boggi occupy a position low in the food chain due to their rather small size, but they're still capable of preying upon other small monsters when in packs. These include the likes of Kelbi, Aptonoth and Slagtoth, but they will also take out small monsters like Jaggi, Girros and Ioprey if need be. Unless Boggi are with a Great Boggi, they'll likely be preyed upon by a large variety of large monsters which include the likes of Gendrome, Tetsucabra, Gypceros, Velocidrome, Yenidodarp, Rolabius, Yajiyazyk, Kumagucha and Bagarala. Even when with a Great Boggi, some of the aforementioned stronger monsters will still be capable of preying upon Boggi. Biological Adaptations Boggi are similar in size and body structure to Jaggia, making them larger than the usual Dog Wyvern like Jaggi or Baggi, meaning their physical attacks have quite a bit more weight behind them than those would have. They're even known to be quite a bit more brutish with their movements like a Great Boggi. However, they're most well-known for the mass of phlegm and saliva that they spit out at threats which has a disgusting odor. This odor originates from the bacteria gathered within the mass which lives within the Boggi's mouth and is thus ejected with the mass when the Boggi spits it out. They also have an oily skin which is thought to keep their skin moist even in warmer areas. Behavior Boggi are quite aggressive like other Dog Wyverns, attacking threats to themselves or their pack, but they will stay away from large threats unless they're with a Great Boggi. Boggi are also known to be sort of lazy as they're often seen slacking around. Attacks Low Rank * Bark: Boggi will bark at a hunter like Jaggi or Baggi, but it'll sound a lot deeper and slower. * Taunt: Boggi will taunt a hunter by pawing the ground while shaking its head. * Bite: Boggi will try to bite a hunter which can knock them back. * Tail Whip: Boggi will whip its tail at a hunter which can knock them back. * Leap: Boggi will either leap away or towards a hunter which can knock them down. * Spit Ball: Boggi will shoot a ball of its spit at a hunter which can knock them down and cause Soiled. High Rank * Headbutt: Boggi will try to headbutt a hunter which can knock them back. * Head Upswing: Boggi will try to swing its head upwards at a hunter which can knock them down. G-Rank * Hipcheck: Boggi will try to hipcheck a hunter which can knock them down. Damage Effectiveness Damage Types Elements Status Effects Items Equipment Weapons Boggi has no weapons of its own and its carves are instead used for Great Boggi weaponry. As a result of this, look at Great Boggi for the weapons. Armor Blademaster = Skills: Antiseptic (+7) |-|Gunner = Skills: Antiseptic (+7) Carves Low Rank = |-|High Rank = |-|G-Rank = Quests Low Rank (Village) = |-|Low Rank (Hub) = WIP |-|Low Rank (Event) = WIP |-|High Rank (Village) = WIP |-|High Rank (Hub) = WIP |-|High Rank (Event) = WIP |-|G-Rank (Hub) = WIP |-|G-Rank (Event) = WIP Notes * Boggi can be called into an area by a Great Boggi. * Some larger monsters will eat Boggi found in an area to regain Stamina. * Boggi, like many other aggressive small monsters, can be recruited as a Tailraider and can also be used for the Tailraider Ride once befriended by the hunter's Palico. Trivia * Boggi is of course based on other Dog Wyverns while also being based on Oni, ogres and warthogs. Credits * MonsterHunterFlacko: For making the original monster. * Nrex117: For the taxonomy. * FireBall13: For the icon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Dinoman0310 Category:MonsterHunterFlacko